<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of the Land of the Unicorns by WardofWinters (QoLife)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046678">Of the Land of the Unicorns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QoLife/pseuds/WardofWinters'>WardofWinters (QoLife)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Kendra, BAMF Seth, Manipualtive Ronodin, Powerful Kendra, Powerful Seth, Smart Ronodin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QoLife/pseuds/WardofWinters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronodin had Seth in his grasp, and reveals something shocking, he's actually Seth's older brother. Oh yeah, and Kendra's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of the Land of the Unicorns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haha, I'm having fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seth, at least he was pretty sure that was his name, blinked at the shadows around him.</p><p>The guy from before, when they were in the castle, was standing in front of him.</p><p>“Hello Seth, it’s good to have you home at last.”</p><p>The fondness in the guy’s voice was surprising, did they know each other? Other than their brief meeting in the tower that was very confusing with the girl (Kendra he thinks) and this guy saying different things.</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>“Of course, of course, you don’t remember, you wouldn’t of even if the key hadn’t taken your memory. Not with… not with them taking you like they did.” He voice grew soft, pained, he reached out and ruffled Seth’s hair, “But no matter, you’re here, and I can reteach you everything you once knew.”</p><p>Seth blinked, “Okay, I’m very lost.”</p><p>“My apologies Seth, I am Ronodin, I’m your older brother.”</p><p>Seth blinked, “But that girl said she was my sister, was she lying? Are you lying? Why don’t I remember anything!?”</p><p>“It’s alright, yes she is your sister, your older sister, Kendra, she is also my younger sister-“</p><p>“Well you didn’t seem to get along.”</p><p>“No… that is a long story. But I will answer your other questions first, I am not lying, I would never lie to you Seth. And as to why you don’t remember anything… That was because of your own decision.”</p><p>“What?” Seth frowned, why would he want to lose his memory?</p><p>“You see, to open the door we were at, you had to lose your memory. It was the cost of turning the key. You volunteered, so your sister wouldn’t have to.”</p><p>So Seth had been protecting his sister? He must have really loved her.</p><p>“It was a very brave thing to do. And I am sad that you have lost your memories, but also relieved. It allows me to actually speak to you without the lie’s the others have been feeding you for so long.”</p><p>Seth frowned again, what lies?</p><p>“You see, you and your sister, our sister, were taken. You are my little siblings, but…” He sighed, “Lets move somewhere more comfortable for this discussion.”</p><p>Ronodin held out a hand to Seth, who only hesitated a moment before taking it.</p><p>Ronodin flashed him a bright smile and led him off, through twisty halls and darkness.</p><p>They came up to a room with couches and a table with food.</p><p>“Have something to eat,” Ronodin urged, “You need energy.”</p><p>Seth nodded, grabbing a… sandwich? How did he know vaguely what the food was, but didn’t actually know? It was strange.</p><p>“Now, you and Kendra, you were taken about… twelve years ago. Give or take a few months.”</p><p>Ronodin closed his eyes, bringing a hand to his face.</p><p>“It was one of the worst days of my life.”</p><p>Seth leaned forwards.</p><p>“You’re both unicorns, like me. I’m a dark unicorn, you are too. Kendra was a light one, far more common. There are, of course, ways for light to become dark, and vice versa, but Kenda was always so brilliant, no one should ever take that light away. Like they did.”</p><p>Seth frowned, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Ronodin sighed, looking solemnly at Seth, “I was raising you. The fairy queen doesn’t care for dark unicorns and I couldn’t bear to separate you and Kendra. They took you from me, wiped both of your memories, then sealed your powers.”</p><p>Seth listened in horror, he couldn’t believe… That sounds horrible!</p><p>“They didn’t trust Kendra either, not after being around so much darkness.” He shook his head, “You were both so young, you couldn’t stop them. And they stole you when I wasn’t there. I only know it was them because a fairy nearby witnessed it and told me.”</p><p>Seth scowled, they didn’t trust his sister just cause she was around the dark?</p><p>“The two of you were out of my reach though. I tried to find you but failed for years, until recent events that is.”</p><p>Seth blinked, “What?”</p><p>Ronodin smiled, “You both woke your powers. Kendra two years ago, you one. Kendra’s was woken when she worked a large amount of fairy magic to save you and those thieves that took you from me. The fairy queen is claiming she’s fairy kind, not telling her the truth of her heritage, of your heritage.”</p><p>Seth tilted his head, “We’re unicorns, you just said that.”</p><p>“Yes, you are, half unicorn, half true fairy. It’s why she’s so powerful in fairy magic. Both of you inherited the fairy power, when you were born, you got the dark aspect of the unicorns, Kendra got the light.”</p><p>Seth nodded slowly, “What’s a true fairy?”</p><p>“They are the human sized ones, far more powerful than the small ones. Not to be underestimated at all. Even unicorns can’t truly compare.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Nonetheless, you woke yours after a run in with a revenant, then a demon helped you further. They say you’re a shadow charmer, but that’s just not right. Your powers are similar yes, but not the same.”</p><p>Seth nodded.</p><p>“But they distrusted you more, subtle things, not letting you join them, lecturing you more for mistakes. Kendra, they tried to encourage to be lighter, ignored her mistakes more, shoved her more towards light things, taught her that darkness is bad. But, of course, our sister never thought that about you. She loves you dearly and stood by you in most things. From what I can tell the only real times you’ve fought were when they really insisted on something being bad, and she believed them.”</p><p>Seth was holding on to his every word, this was his older brother, telling him about his sister.</p><p>Ronodin smiled gently, his face creased, “It’s bad that you lost your memories, but I am also relieved. It means that the lies they told you about me won’t make you ignore everything I say. I only wish I could’ve gotten Kendra back as well.”</p><p>Seth straightened, “I can help! We can get her back together!”</p><p>Ronodin shook his head, “I’m not risking you!”</p><p>“Well we can’t leave her with them! They’re lying to her! They stole her!”</p><p>Seth shot up as he yelled, why wouldn’t Ronodin listen?</p><p>“Seth,” Ronodin’s voice was gentle, “I just got you back, you still need to learn how to use your powers. Yes, we need to rescue our sister, but… right now I need to make sure you’re safe and able to defend yourself. So that this never happens again.”</p><p>Seth slumped back down into his seat. “Okay.”</p><p>Ronodin sighed, “Don’t worry, we’ll have Kendra back safe and sound soon, I promise.”</p><p>Seth sniffed, then lunged forwards, Ronodin jolting back as Seth wrapped his arms around him. “Okay, I trust you.”</p><p>Ronodin slowly wrapped his arms around Seth, “I’ll do my best to be worthy of that trust, Seth.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>